


Letters Can Assist Us in Meeting New People

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Answer, Assistance, M/M, Rejection, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: You showed me the world, and introduced me to people whose faces I will remember and whose names I will forget.





	Letters Can Assist Us in Meeting New People

**Author's Note:**

> My desires are entirely your fault. You placed me in this position and I am responsible for only so much. My reaction is based solely in that you know me and you know what I want, if not what I need.

Apprentice Potter, 

I do not have the time to spare, but please by all means reach out to a friend and associate of mine, Master Norgden. He is a foremost Master in abalone and may be able to provide insight. 

Regards,   
SS

**Author's Note:**

> Life gets interesting. Sometimes I have been known to make the right decision at the wrong time. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos Welcome, as always.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Jacks


End file.
